vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf (Sekiro)
Summary Warning: this page contains spoilers for Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. If you do not wish to have the story spoiled, please leave the page. Wolf, nicknamed Sekiro is the eponymous main character of Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. Taken from the battlefield by the Great Shinobi Owl and trained in his ways, Wolf becomes bodyguard to Kuro, the Divine Heir, whose lineage is bequeathed with the Dragon's Heritage, a blessing (or curse, as Kuro sees it) that grants immortality to its holder and those of their choosing. After Wolf is killed rescuing The Divine Heir in Hirata Estate, Kuro chooses to share his power with him, reviving him and giving him the ability to return from death. After Kuro is captured by Genichiro Ashina, who sought to use the power of of the Dragon's Heritage to become undying and save his besieged homeland, Wolf attempts to help Kuro escape, but is intercepted by Genichiro and loses his left arm in the ensuing fight. Losing consciousness from blood loss, he awakens at a run-down temple occupied by a sculptor, who supplies him with an advanced prosthetic meant for shinobi such as himself. Venturing to Ashina castle once more, Wolf faces Genichiro once again after much tribulation and emerges the victor, with Genichiro fleeing the castle. After reuniting with Kuro, the two set out on a mission to be rid of the Dragon's Heritage, as Kuro deems it not worth the strife and suffering it causes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 8-C, possibly 7-B | Unknown, at least 8-C likely 7-B Name: Wolf, Sekiro (name given by Isshin Ashina), Young Wolf, One-Armed Wolf Origin: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Gender: Male Age: Early-mid 30s Classification: Shinobi, bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Can see unusually well in the dark), Resurrection, Immortality (Types 4 and 8: Bound by the Dragon's Heritage and will resurrect if he is killed), Fire Manipulation (with Flame Vent and other Shinobi tools derived from it), Poison Manipulation (with Sabimaru), Air Manipulation (with Divine Abduction; Gathers and releases a gust of wind, forcing enemies to turn around if they are caught by it. Those who are caught by it are said to be "spirited away" and never return), Sound Manipulation (with Finger Whistle), Explosion Manipulation (with Firecrackers), Healing (with Healing Gourd and Pellets), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Blood Manipulation (with Bloodsmoke and Bestowal Ninjutsu: Allows him to turn the spraying blood of a victim to smoke and wreathe his sword with the victim's blood), Body Puppetry (with Puppeteer Ninjutsu), Statistics Amplification (with Buddhist candies and Spiritfalls, which can amplify both durability and attack power), Limited Invisibility (with Gaachin's Sugar/Spiritfall), Teleportation (with Homeward Idol and Crow Feather), Blessed (via Mibu balloons, Unseen Aid, and Divine Confetti: Divine confetti allows one to harm apparition-type beings), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can redirect lightning), Can nullify illusions with Snap seeds or Lazulite Axe, Summoning (Phantom Kunai summons phantom butterflies when thrown), Resistance to Illusions, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation (Can increase his resistance to these effects with various items) | Same as before, Immortality and Regeneration Negation with the Mortal Blade (Which can negate Types 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8), Underwater Breathing (Type 2 with Mibu Breathing technique) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can harm the Chained Ogre, who can destroy its stockade even while restrained. Can fight with those who can harm him) | At least Building level+, possibly City level (Fought evenly with Genichiro Ashina, whose attacks can utilize natural lightning, and who drew in a thunderstorm) | Unknown, at least Building level+, likely City level (Stronger than before. Defeated the Divine Dragon and Isshin Ashina, both of whom are superior to Genichiro) Speed: Supersonic (Can deflect arrows and musket shots, even from close range) | Massively Hypersonic (Can react to natural lightning) | Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic (Likely faster than before, can react to lightning in his fight with the Divine Dragon without much difficulty) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can block charges from the Blazing Bull, which is bigger than any ordinary bull. Can block strikes from the Divine Dragon) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Can deflect charges from the Blazing Bull) | At least Building Class, possibly City Class | Unknown, at least Building Class, likely City Class Durability: At least Wall level (Can take strikes from the Chained Ogre, can survive the full force of the Blazing Bull's charges, which can knock down walls and basic wooden guard towers, can tank falls that would break bones, and withstand with moderate damage falls that would near-certainly kill a normal human) | At least Building level+, possibly City level (can take strikes from Genichiro Ashina) | Unknown, at least Building level, likely City level (More durable than before) Stamina: High (Can take on various superhuman and supernatural opponents without tiring, can traverse physically demanding terrain without issue) Range: Melee range with martial arts, extended melee range with close-range weapons, several dozen meters with shuriken and other thrown weaponry Standard Equipment: Kusabimaru, Shinobi Prosthetic, The Mortal Blade and various quick items Intelligence: Genius in combat (In his lifetime, Wolf has been trained as a master shinobi by the Great Shinobi Owl and even bested him in combat even in his prime. He has beaten Genichiro and Isshin Ashina in his prime. Can learn and master numerous techniques throughout the game) Weaknesses: Can only resurrect in battle a three times, teleportation with Homeward Idol takes several seconds, in which he is vulnerable. Dying repeatedly causes the spread of a disease known as Dragonrot that afflicts those he associates with. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *All Skills *All Prosthetic Tools Key: Early-game | Mid-game | Late-game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Category:Ninjas Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:FromSoftware Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7